moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.5.1
Changelog General * Fix: Killing younglings on Jedi Temple will no longer cause the client to drop with a Sound Error * Fix: Saber clashes will no longer cause large FPS drops and flickering models * Fix: Block Indicator will no longer crash servers by consuming too many Temporary Entities * Fix: Fixed a bug where Force Choke would instantly cancel after a server had been on the same map for a length of time exceeding approximately four hours * Fix: T21 will no longer badly clip the Deathtrooper model whilst holstered * Fix: Projectile Rifle will no longer badly clip on Nien Nunb whilst holstered Gameplay * Change: Bowcaster level 3's rate of fire slightly reduced, level 2 rate of fire slightly increased. * Fix: Regular bowcaster shots no longer get the perks of charged shots. Duel Mode * Change: Modified the default values for duel mode respawn timer cvars: g_DuelMidRoundRespawnTimerInitial from 15s to 20s, g_DuelMidRoundRespawnTimerNoLives from 20s to 10s, g_DuelMidRoundRespawnTimerNoLivesIncrement from 20s to 5s. * Change: The models of player's joining mid-round will now respect the defer model loading cvar. When this cvar is set the lag from players joining should be significantly reduced. Saber vs Saber Combat * Change: The crosshair now flashes yellow instead of green when the enemy has PBed you. * Change: Blocking while knocked down can no longer nullify force powers in the same way blocking while not knocked down does. * Change: Removed stagger effects from purple/dual/roll stab saber special moves. * Change: Prevented knockback special moves, as well as yellow DFA, cyan DFA and stabdown special moves, from hitting more than once unless the opponent attacks into them. * Change: Reduced BP regen on Perfect Blocks from 8 to 4. * Change: Medium styles level 2 cost reduced from 4 to 2. * Change: Staff AP reduced from 10 to 9. * Change: Staff BP reduced from 70 to 65. * Change: Cyan AP reduced from 9 to 8. * Change: Cyan chaining direction restriction loosened from 3 quadrants minimum to 2 quadrants minimum. * Change: Purple swing speeds increased from 1.0x to 1.1x. * Change: Purple AP reduced from 16 to 15 and Purple BP increased from 45 to 46. * Change: Blue AP reduced from 75 to 70. * Change: Red AP reduced from 20 to 19 and Red BP increased from 40 to 42. * Change: Additional multiplier for BP damage taken while jumping reduced from 1.3x to 1.1x. * Change: Multipliers for BP damage taken: while blocking and getting interrupted, Changed from 1.2x to 1.15x; while not blocking and not getting interrupted, Changed from 1.4x to 1.3x; while not blocking and getting interrupted, Changed from 1.6x to 1.45x. * Change: Counters off of blocking animations are now allowed for the whole duration of the blocking animations, instead of only allowing them at their end and locking any attack input before that. * Remove: Removed fast MBlock counter, because due to the Change above they become completely instantaneous. * Change: Blocking animations now last 200ms instead of 150ms. * Change: Counters off of blocking animations without any movement input are now possible and perform a forward halfswing. * Change: BP drains for parrying now don't occur with or against special moves. * Fix: Defence 0 will no longer earn BP from perfect blocks. * Fix: Fixed dual users with right hand saber thrown away causing enemies not to bounce off of exchanged parries with them. * Fix: Prevented cartwheel special moves from bodyhitting enemies (but they can still parry attacks for their duration). * Fix: S inputs for Mblock will no longer work vs all swings Models * Added: Hux with Coat as Commander * Added: Basic Deathtrooper as Commander Guns * Fix: With dual wield pistols the left handed blaster will now have a muzzle flash. * Fix: Firing dual wield pistols in first person will no longer cause a frame rate drop. * Added: cg_lessGunMotion when set to 1 the visual amount of weapon drift in first person is reduced. * Added: cg_DrawPainEffects when set to 0 the flash and camera kick when getting shot in first person is removed - does not apply when scoped. * Added: cg_noCrosshairWhenAttacking when set to 1 the crosshair will be turned off whilst firing your blaster until the next time a shot can be fired. Category:Patch Notes